Teresa Meets the Jonas Brothers
by OrlandoBloom'sGal
Summary: Teresa dreamed of meeting the Jonas Brothers, and one day her dreams come true when she wins Ellen's giveaway. What happens when she befriends them, and gets closer to Joe? Will true love blossom between them? Story better than summary, believe me.
1. The Beautiful, Impossible Dream

**Disclaimer: Let it be known that I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Ellen DeGeneres, or anything affiliated with them. **

* * *

_Welcome back to the Ellen show everybody. Right now, I'm about to call one home viewer and let her know that she gets to come with us to Orlando and see the Jonas Brothers. She has no idea that she won, so this is gonna be fun. Andy…what's the number I have to call again? Ok, thanks._

_Teresa is sitting at home, chatting with some friends on AIM, when the phone rings. She picks it up._

"_Hello?" she asks._

"_Hi! Is this Teresa?" Ellen asks._

"_Yeah, this is her."_

"_Hey, it's Ellen DeGeneres."_

"_What?! No way. You have got to be kidding!"_

"_Um…I'm not, but okay."_

"_Oh my God, I heard the audience laughing in the background! So, I'm actually, like, talking to Ellen on the phone right now?"_

"_Yeah. Told you that from the start, but I guess some people," she clears her throat before she continues, "choose not to believe me."_

"_Sorry, it just seemed sketchy that 'Ellen' would call me randomly out of the blue like this."_

"…_Well, I didn't call you randomly, I actually have a surprise for you…"_

"_You do? Really?! What is it?"_

"_If you stopped interrupting maybe I could tell you that you're the one I'm going to be taking to see the Jonas Brothers live in Orlando!"_

"_WHAT?! OH MY GOD, NO WAY!"_

"_Yep, there's a limo waiting for you and your family right outside your door. So hurry up, get packed, and I'll see ya in Orlando."_

"_Oh my God…thank you sooo much Ellen! Bye!"_

_As Teresa flew down the stairs, she could hear "Eye of the Tiger," playing in the background. Ignoring the song, she looked for her family. However, the song became louder and louder until…_

Teresa groggily hit her radio alarm clock, stopping "Eye of the Tiger."

"_Dang," _she thought to herself, "_just a dream. Just a beautiful, impossible dream."_

She sat up in her bed, said a little prayer, and then woke her sister up. Spring break was over and it was time to go back to school, which sadly meant teeth brushing at 6 am. Teresa reached into her drawer and managed to find a decent pair of jeans, some polka dot socks, and her favorite striped shirt. As she got in front of the mirror to see how she looked, she pulled her shoulder length black hair into a ponytail. She was a 5' 4" Indian girl who was 18 years old. Teresa really didn't find herself that attractive, but it didn't matter to her all that much. She grabbed her hoodie and went downstairs for breakfast. Teresa told her 14 year old sister, Becky, about her dream.

"Wow, you are so obsessed with the Jonas Brothers that it's not even funny," Becky said.

Teresa smiled and shook her head as she poured her cereal.

"Yeah, well, it was a nice dream. And I did sign up for Ellen's giveaway, so who knows. Maybe this dream of mine was actually telling the future."

"Yeah," Becky said as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Go on and think that, my cab's here, so I'm going to go."

"Ok, bye," Teresa said as Becky closed the door behind her.

"_Oh, what does Becky know? I bet I will meet the Jonas Brothers one day, with or without Ellen's help. Or maybe I need to just accept the reality of it all…our paths might just not cross. Oh well…ah, there's the bus."_

Teresa grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I know the story is starting off slow since the Jonas Brothers aren't even in the story yet. They won't be appearing til Chapter 3. The story gets better, I promise! So please continue reading...and please review!**


	2. A Surprise at School

Teresa passed through the metal detector and into the bustling hallway of her high school. Actually, it wasn't very bustling at all. Everyone looked pretty weary…especially Teresa's friends. They were seniors, so coming back to school after spring break seemed rather pointless. She had about a minute or so left until she was counted as being late, so she hurried off to her first class.

African American Literature was a fun class at times, but today Mr. Taylor decided to play some boring documentary because the students really didn't feel like doing anything. Teresa would stare at the television screen, but instead of paying attention like she should have, her mind would drift to various things. On this particular morning it drifted off to the Jonas Brothers. They had been famous for quite a while now, but Teresa only became a serious fan a few months ago. Something about them captivated her. Something about their music moved her. She didn't think she was going to marry one of them someday, but she did feel a need to meet them and spark an everlasting friendship. Then Teresa's mind drifted onto that first meeting.

"_Geez, what in the world would I say to them? Hopefully not something stupid, but knowing me, anything's possible."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her friend, Madeline, passed her a note.

"_Hey T! What's up? How was your spring break? Did you do anything fun? I just went to my grandparents' farm for the week. It was pretty fun I guess. Anyways, this movie Mr. Taylor is playing is pretty boring so I decided to write you a note. Write back!_

_love. Madeline."_

"_Yo Madeline. I'm glad to see your spring break was pretty fun. Mine was pretty intense. Let's see, I went in an air balloon around the world, ran a marathon, and had tea with the Queen of England…haha jk! No, I actually did nothing over spring break. I went to a soccer practice we had, and then basically stayed home with my sister for most of the break. Oh, and I was on the computer A LOT. But that was my 'exciting break.' _

_Anyways…prom is coming up! Are you ready for that?? That should be amazingly fun._

_Oh and I def. agree…this movie sucks. Haha. :P_

_Love Always, Teresa."_

"_Aww, I'm sorry your break didn't turn out so great! But don't worry; I'm sure something exciting will happen to you sooner or later. :) _

_Oooh, prom! I'm so excited for it! I have my dress, shoes, and accessories all picked out. Now I just need to find a date! Those are so hard to come by nowadays! lol. What about you? You all set for prom?_

_XOXO-Madeline."_

"_Hahaha. Yeahhhh…I'm sureeee something tremendously wonderful will happen to me. Ha, yeah right! My life is so monotonously dull that it's sad! Oh well, whatever. Just gotta think positive I guess._

_Yeah, I got my dress. I still have to go shop for the other stuff…oh and I need a date too, don't worry. :( We'll find some nice guys though, I'm sure._

_Love always, T."_

Just as she passed the note back to Madeline, Mr. Taylor called Teresa up to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"The office called for you. Someone is here to see you…and they said to bring your stuff with you."

Teresa walked backed to her desk, very confused.

"_It couldn't be my parents,_" she thought to herself as she grabbed her belongings, "_they would have told me before I left for school. Maybe it's an emergency of some sort?"_

She waved good-bye to Madeline as she rushed out of the class. When she got to the office, she saw the secretary at the desk.

"Um, hi," Teresa said as she walked up to the desk, "I'm Teresa. I was told to come because…someone was here for me?"

"Yes, yes, they're right outside the school," the secretary said without even looking up from her computer.

"Oh…thanks."

As Teresa turned to walk away, the secretary turned around from the computer and said, "Oh and Teresa…"

Teresa turned back towards the secretary.

"…congratulations," she simply stated as she went back to her computer screen.

"_That was weird,_" Teresa thought as she walked out of the office and toward the front door, "_What could she mean by 'Congratulations?'_"

As Teresa opened the front door, she scanned the street looking for her parents' car. She didn't see it, but she did see a camera crew not to far off. This wasn't shocking. A camera crew showed up at her high school every now and then.

"_They're probably doing a story on the girl's basketball team or something."_

She walked out a little further, surveying the area for that familiar car when one of the cameramen called out to her.

"Is your name Teresa?"

"Yes," she replied.

The camera crew walked over to her, and the cameraman handed her the phone.

"It's for you," he simply stated.

More confused now than ever, Teresa took the phone.

"Hello," she asked.

"Hi, is this Teresa?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Teresa stated, her eyes glancing curiously at the camera crew in front of her.

"Hey, it's Ellen DeGeneres and I just wanted to come to your school to tell you that you and your family are coming with me to Orlando to see the Jonas Brothers!"

At this point, everything that Teresa was holding was scattered along the ground, and Teresa's mouth dropped.

"OH MY GOD! No way!"

"Yes way! Look into the monitor…do you see me?"

Another member of the crew brought out what looked like a small television screen, and right in the middle was Ellen's face. She was talking on the phone, just like her.

"Oh my God, I see you! Ahhh! I'm on Ellen right now!"

At this point, Teresa was jumping around in a small circle.

"Alright…calm down girl!" Ellen said on the other end, "Now, a limo should be coming right about now. I want you to get on it, and go home to your family. And then all of you are gonna hop on a plane and go to Orlando."

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Ellen! Wow, this is so amazing!"

"No problem, I'll see you in Orlando! Bye!"

"Bye Ellen thanks again!"

As she hung up the phone, Teresa handed the phone back to the cameraman with a big smile.

"Thank you for surprising me at school," she said.

"No problem. Glad to do it."

She picked up her things, opened the limo door, and said to them, "I'll see ya in Orlando!"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story. You guys rock. Jonas Brothers next chapter...so get excited. R&R for me. **


	3. Fish Face

Teresa walked out of the plane, pulling her suitcase behind her. She was in Orlando, Florida and she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment. She walked a bit faster so she could catch up with the rest of her family.

"That was a pretty nice flight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Becky replied, "first class is pretty sweet."

"I wish the flight was a bit longer so we could enjoy the luxury longer," her mother chimed in.

"I'm just glad that we didn't just get peanuts for a snack," her father added.

They picked up their luggage and started to look around, hoping to find the ride Ellen set up for them. Teresa saw a middle aged man in a suit holding up a sign with the words "Thomas Family" on it.

"Um, did Ellen DeGeneres send you to pick us up?" Teresa asked when she walked up to the man.

"Yep, that would be me. And if you all would just follow me to the limousine outside, we can get you on your way."

They walked out of the airport and into the warm Florida sun. After the driver packed their belongings into the trunk, Teresa's family piled into the limo.

"I really wish we could travel around in a limo all the time," Becky said as she flipped through the TV channels.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Teresa said as she opened the mini food cabinet, "But I think it would be a lot less special if we rode in it all the time."

"Well, unless we win the lottery sometime soon, riding limos everyday is not going to be a possibility," their father added.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the back door.

"Wow," Teresa's mother said as she gazed at the hotel, "What a pretty hotel Ellen picked for us."

"Thank you for the ride," Teresa told the driver as he took the final piece of luggage out of the trunk.

"You're welcome m'am. Enjoy!"

The family turned towards the hotel, passed through the revolving doors, and entered the majestic lobby.

"Wow," Becky and Teresa said simultaneously. While their parents checked in, Teresa and Becky stared into the lobby's fish tank.

"Hey," Becky said while pointing to a fish, "This one looks like your face!"

Teresa pointed to another fish and said, "Oh, yeah? Well, this one wants to be your boyfriend!"

"That was lame."

"No, really. He does. Look," Teresa said as she puckered up her lips to resemble a fish face, "He's all like, 'Give me a kiss, Becky! I love you long time!'"

While she was saying this, Teresa walked into a man, making him drop his bag of groceries.

As she went down to pick it up she said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

The stranger bent down as well, laughing as he said, "It's alright. You were clearly busy."

They both reached for the same apple, their hands touching each other's for a brief moment of time. Teresa quickly withdrew her hand when she saw her parents motioning her to come.

"I'm sorry that I was being goofy and I ran into you. I don't normally make fish faces. Anyways, I have to go."

"It's ok, thanks for the help afterwards though. Enjoy your stay," the man said with a smile before he left.

"Smooth," Becky said as they walked over to the elevators their parents were at.

They arrived at their room – 304 – and opened the door.

"Ooh, look at this nice little kitchen! Maybe I can make some Indian food for dinner," Teresa's mom said, rather joyfully.

"No," Becky exclaimed, "We came here to get away from our life at home."

"Besides, we're here to have fun," Teresa said as she opened the doors to the balcony.

The view was lovely; there was a small park with a pond right in the middle. Teresa breathed in the air, and her lungs never felt so happy. It was then that someone decided to knock on the door. Teresa's mother opened it to find a lean woman standing there.

"Hi, My name's Andrea and I work at the Ellen show. I just heard that you checked in and I wanted to see how you were doing," the woman said.

"We're doing fine. Thanks for this nice room," Teresa's father said.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you, to make your stay any easier?" Andrea asked.

Teresa's mother said, "No, I think we're okay."

"Well, I actually came to tell you a surprise. The Jonas Brothers heard you got here, and they wanted to know if you wanted to go to their room for a little alone time before the show tomorrow."

Teresa's eyes widened. She almost forgot that she was actually going to meet the Jonas Brothers, and now she was going to meet them even sooner.

"I'd love to," Teresa exclaimed.

"Well, if you'd just follow me, you'll get to see them right now."

They followed her to the elevator and up to the 8th floor, where the Jonas Brothers were supposedly residing. Every step she took seemed to make Teresa's stomach turn even more.

"_Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD…I can't do this. I just…no! What are you talking about? You're going to meet them! Get excited! Oh God, I'm just so nervous! Ahhh, the lady's about to knock. Oh my goodness, I didn't even check in the mirror to see how I looked. OH GOD, the door is opening. Smile Teresa, just smile."_

A woman opened the door, and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Well, hello there! Andrea…is this the family you were telling us about?"

Andrea nodded and the woman said, "Well, come on in everybody. I'm Denise Jonas, the mother of the band. Hold on, I'll get the people you've been dying to meet."

"Boys," Mrs. Jonas cried out, "you have some special guests here to see you!"

Slowly, the boys filed into the living room we were in. First came Nick, then Kevin, Frankie, and a man who introduced himself as their father, Paul Jonas. Teresa gave them all a big smile, but she was saving her biggest, cutest, best smile for the Jonas brother who had yet to come. She turned toward the door and saw him there, flashing a rather big grin.

"Hey there fish face girl," he said as he bit into an apple.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to actually bring the Jonas Brothers into the story, but I really wanted to let people know the story behind the other characters. Don't worry…definitely more Jonas Brothers from now on. Please review for me. It gives me motivation to write more!**


	4. BS!

After everyone introduced themselves, the parents situated themselves in the living room, talking about random adult topics. The fathers talked about the upcoming election, the mothers swapped recipes. And where were the children of said parents? Hanging out in one of the five bedrooms the suite had.

"Can I get you ladies a drink," Kevin asked.

"I'll take some Dr. Pepper," Becky replied.

"And I'll just have some water please," Teresa added, as she sat on the bed.

As Kevin exited the bedroom, Joe emerged shuffling a deck of cards.

"So, how's it like living in St. Louis," Joe asked.

"It's pretty cool, I guess. I mean, not a lot of stuff happens there, but it's a nice place to live," Teresa responded.

"Wasn't it labeled as, like, 'The Most Dangerous City in America' at one point" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but we somehow managed to come out alive," Teresa replied with a smile.

Kevin returned with their beverages and sat on the bed next to Teresa.

"I'm bored" Frankie exclaimed from the other side of the bed.

"I agree," said Kevin, "Let's do something."

"What can we do," Becky asked.

Joe stopped shuffling the cards in his hands and said, "Oh, how about a card game?"

"That's cool with me. Any ideas on what game you want to play" Teresa asked.

After a moment of pondering, Nick said, "Do you guys know how to play BS?"

"Yeah, we love that game," Becky said.

"I'd watch out for Joe, though," Nick added, "He's the reigning champion."

"Yeah, Joe always wins," said Frankie.

Teresa laughed before she said, "We'll just see about that."

"Is that a challenge," Joe asked as he sat across from Teresa.

"Does it matter," Teresa asked back.

"Sorry to interrupt this intense feud, but can we just play the game," Kevin asked.

"Thank you, Kevin. Someone had to tell that girl to shut up," Becky added.

Teresa stuck her tongue out at Becky as everyone situated themselves onto the bed.

"What does BS even stand for," asked Frankie.

"A word you're too young to say," said Nick with a smile.

Becky laughed at his response as Kevin dealt the cards to everyone. Teresa caught Joe's gaze. He mouthed the words, "You're going down," to her. Teresa mouthed the words, "Bring it on," back to him. Joe raised an eyebrow as he picked up his cards, looking across at Teresa from the top of his cards. Teresa looked down at her cards, looked up at Joe, flashed a small smile, and looked back at her cards.

"_What does this girl have up her sleeves?_" Joe wondered.

"I guess I'll start," Kevin said as he surveyed the small deck of cards in his hands and placed a facedown card on the bed, "One Ace."

Frankie stared at his cards a while, then placed a card on the pile saying, "One two."

"BS," Joe exclaimed as he flipped over Frankie's card to reveal an 8, "Ha, Frankie I gotcha!"

As Frankie added the pile to his own, Joe looked over to Teresa and gave her a look as if to say, "Impressed?" Teresa just smiled back at him, shaking her head. She looked up and saw him smiling back at her.

Becky put down two cards and said, "Two threes."

"_Hmm…I wonder if I should call her out on that. No, I don't want to embarrass her if I'm right. Anyways, I have to prove that winning is in the Thomas blood,_" Teresa thought to herself.

It was Joe's turn and he put down another two cards saying, "Two fours."

Teresa looked down at her cards and saw that she had two fours as well.

She thought to herself, "_It's a gamble, but…_"

"BS," she said as she stared right at Joe.

As Teresa flipped over the two cards, she revealed a Queen and a five. Everyone else's mouth opened a little, but Joe seemed to be unconcerned with the little mishap. He simply took the cards into his own, and sent a little smirk Teresa's way.

"_She's good, but not good enough,_" Joe thought.

Teresa thought, "_What's this boy up to? Is this his strategy for winning the game or something?_"

Nick broke up their thoughts as he laid down a card, saying, "One five."

It was Teresa's turn and she looked up at Joe before placing two cards on the pile.

"Two sixes," she said.

A smile came on Joe's face as he exclaimed, "BS!"

The smile became even bigger when the two sixes proved to be a King and a three.

"It's alright, newbie. I'll go easier on you next time," he said with a wink.

Teresa bit her lip as she took the pile of cards and added it to her own.

"_This guy is good, I shouldn't have underestimated him. Cute guys are pretty strategic,"_ she thought.

The game continued. Kevin put down two sevens, Frankie put down an eight, and Becky put down a nine. All three managed to not have anyone yell "BS!" at them. Teresa and Joe kept looking at each other as if the other people were not even playing anymore. It was just them, against each other. And the winner would be able to walk away with all the pride and glory of the world.

"It's your turn, Joe," Nick said as he shook his brother's shoulder.

Joe stared at his cards, crinkled his brow, and then decided to place two cards on the pile saying, "Two tens."

Teresa just looked at Joe and gave him a smile. When he smiled back, she just looked down at her cards.

"I guess…I'm going?" Nick said, "Teresa, you don't want to say anything?"

"Not right now," she replied.

Joe gave her a look of shock and said, "Wow, really? You aren't going to go for it?"

Teresa just shook her head and Nick placed a card on the pile saying, "One Jack."

With no objections from anyone, Teresa placed her two cards on the pile, coolly saying, "Two Queens."

The phrase, "BS!" rang out from Joe's mouth. Teresa's eyes slowly met up with Joe's as she bit her lip.

"The jig is up, Teresa," he said as he flipped up the two cards, "Don't feel too bad though, many others have fallen at the feet of the great BS master!"

"Joe," Frankie said, "why don't you just take the cards and stop being mean to Teresa?"

"I'm not being mean to her! But what do you mean take the cards," Joe asked.

Kevin showed the cards to him and said, "Because you were wrong and she was right."

Joe looked at the cards and saw a queen of hearts and a queen of diamonds staring back at him. Joe quickly looked over at Teresa, who smiled and then mimicked his earlier look as if to say, "Impressed?" Joe just rolled his eyes, and then with a smile, took the pile of cards into his own. The game continued for some time until…

"One Jack…and I'm out!" Kevin exclaimed.

"If you're not lying that is," Joe said.

"Oh, I'm not lying bro. Check it."

Joe flipped the card, and a Jack exposed itself to the crowd on the bed. Kevin raised his arms in a victorious way.

"Sweet dude," Nick exclaimed as he gave Kevin a high five.

"Oh, I always lose," Frankie said sadly.

"It's ok, Frankie. We all have a chance to beat the unbeatable. As long as this girl is around," Kevin said as he wrapped his arm around Teresa's neck.

Teresa smiled and said, "It was nothing really. Joe put up a good fight."

Joe smiled as he put out his right hand and said, "Good game. I'd like a rematch sometime soon though."

Teresa placed her hand in his and said, "You too. And oh yeah, a rematch is a must. Maybe you can actually bring your A-game this time."

Joe withdrew his hand and threw a pillow at Teresa's head. This caused Becky to go into a fit of laughter. Teresa managed to grab two other pillows and threw it at both of them. Soon, a massive pillow fight was underway in that bedroom. The parents had no idea what they were missing.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please tell me if you did. I'll try to get the next chapter up, ASAP. But until then, read and review for me!**


	5. Guardian Angel

The pillow fight ended abruptly as Mrs. Jonas beckoned everyone into the living room. The entourage of children came into the room, panting and trying to suppress the laughter that built up within them.

"Having a good time, girls" Mr. Jonas asked.

"The best," replied Teresa.

"That's good. Well, we just called you to say that we are going out for a bit of shopping and dining. So, you all will be alone until midnight or so. That means that you're in charge, Kevin. Make sure you take care of your brothers and our guests. Now, the credit card's on the dresser in our room, if you need to call room service or anything," Mrs. Jonas said.

"I got it Mom. We'll be fine. And you don't need to worry about your daughters, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas."

"Thanks Kevin. Teresa, do you have the room key and your cell phone with you," asked Teresa's mother.

"Yep. They're both in my purse."

After they said their "Good-bye's," and "I love you's," the parents departed, leaving the Jonas boys and the Thomas girls by themselves.

"Joe, you said that you'd play soccer with me today," Frankie said as he pulled out the soccer ball from behind the couch.

"I know buddy, but we have guests. I'll play with you later though, I promise."

Teresa interrupted by saying, "If Frankie wants to play soccer, Becky and I would be fine with it. Right, Becky?"

"Yeah," Becky replied, "Except Teresa's played varsity soccer for 4 years, so I'd watch out for her."

"Oh really," Joe asked with that competitive look in his eyes, "Hey, Kevin, Nick, would you guys be cool with playing a little soccer before dinner?"

Nick looked at his watch, "Sure, I'm up for it. It looks like we have a couple hours of sunlight left, so that should be enough time."

"Yeah, we can go to the park behind the hotel," Kevin said as he looked outside, "No one seems to be out right now."

"Yay," Frankie exclaimed as he ran around the room, "I'm gonna go get changed!"

"Speaking of getting changed, I should probably get some appropriate shoes," Teresa said as she looked down at her black flip flops, "Becky, do you need to change your shoes?"

"No, I wore my sneakers, so I'm ok."

"Alright, well I'm going to go to our hotel room and change real quick. So…I guess I'll see you guys outside," Teresa said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"See ya," Nick said before Teresa waved good bye and closed the door behind her. As she started walking toward the elevator, she heard the door open and close rather quickly. She turned to find Joe jogging towards her. She stopped until he caught up with her. He had changed into a white wife beater, navy blue basketball shorts, and black chucks.

"_God, he looks good,_" she thought as he finally caught up to her.

"I decided that it would be far too dangerous for you to walk by yourself to your hotel room, and I figured I should accompany you…you know, for protection reasons," he said as they continued their walk to the elevator.

"Well, Joe Jonas, I guess I should be lucky to have a considerate guardian angel such as yourself escorting me like this," she said with a smile.

They reached the elevator, and Teresa pushed the down arrow, as they stood and waited.

"A guardian angel? That's a first. Well, I'm honored."

The doors opened as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, just because you're my guardian angel…it doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you when we have our little soccer game."

"Whatever, Teresa…just whatever," he said as he smiled and looked up at the mirrored ceiling.

Teresa looked up as well and they looked at each other's faces in the mirror. Teresa stuck out her tongue. Joe puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Teresa put her thumb to her nose and wiggled her fingers. Joe made a kissy face. Teresa made her "infamous fish face," making Joe laugh, and ending the face war. The doors also opened and they stepped out onto the third floor.

"You know, you really didn't have to come with me," Teresa said.

"Yeah, I know but what kind of guardian angel would I be if I just let you go off like that?"

Teresa smiled.

"_That girl's got a gorgeous smile,_" he thought.

"But not only did I not want you to go alone, I also wanted to get to spend time with you, you know, one-on-one," he admitted.

"Oh," Teresa said as she inserted the key card into the door, "And what do you think?"

"Of you? Meh, nothing special," he said with a wink.

Teresa gave a face of disbelief and he laughed and said, "You know I'm kidding! I actually think you're very down to earth, and just an all-around cool girl. I guess you could say that…I'm glad Ellen picked you."

Teresa hid her inappropriately large smile as she entered the room and said "Aww, thanks Joe! Listen, I'm gonna go change into some shorts, do you think you could bear being without me for a while?"

He gave a face of uncertainty and said, "Mmm…it'll be tough, but I'll make it through."

"You're such a dork," Teresa said as she fished around in her suitcase for some socks and those moderately cute soccer shorts she had.

"Actually," he said as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "I'm getting a call."

"Oh, ok, I'll give you some privacy," as she opened the bathroom door.

Before she went in she heard Joe say, "Hey gorgeous, what's up?" she locked the door and put her ear up against it.

"_What are you doing?! Eavesdropping is wrong…oh, just go ahead and listen in on their conversation…you know you want to. Just to see who this 'gorgeous' person is…then you should stop…"_

"That's awesome," she heard Joe say.

"Yeah, I'm just in Orlando hanging out with my brothers and a couple of new friends. We're actually about to play a soccer game."

"No, we're doing the Ellen show tomorrow."

"I know, I miss you too babe."

"Alright, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Bye."

With that, Teresa let out a long, deep sigh.

"_He has a girlfriend. I mean of course he does, have you seen the boy? I would be more surprised if he didn't."_

There was a knock on the door, and Joe asked in a playfully impatient tone, "I'm waaaaitiiiing!"

"Hold on a sec," she said as she threw off her jeans and pulled up her shorts, "I was just washing my face."

She then put on her socks and put her hair up into a kinda-cute-but-mostly-messy bun. With a quick look in the mirror, she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Do girls always take a long time in the bathroom," Joe asked.

"If you think that was a long time, you should be here when I actually try to look decent."

"Well, at least your face is all clean and fresh," he added with a smile.

"Yeah," Teresa said as she turned her face to hide the guilt.

As she slipped on her chucks, Teresa decided to go for the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"So, who called you just now," she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, that was just my girlfriend, Katy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's in Los Angeles and I haven't seen her in a while."

"That sucks."

"I'll see her in a week though, so it'll be alright. Anyways, are you done putting your shoes on…or do you need another hour or so?"

Teresa playfully pushed his shoulder as she grabbed her purse and they walked out of the room.

**Hopefully you guys liked that chapter! Please tell me if you did! Thanks for reading it.**


	6. Popsicles vs Eskimos

"Ok," Nick said, "How are we going to split up into two teams?"

"I'm against Teresa," Joe said while smiling at Teresa, "I've already decided."

"Ok…," Nick said, "I think that Kevin and Frankie should be on a team, and Becky and I should be on another. That way it would be kinda even, skills wise."

"Nick, I think you and Becky should be on Joe's team so that there's one girl on both teams," Kevin said.

"That's cool with me," Joe said, "Anyone have any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads in reply. After scavenging around the pond for some decent sized rocks, they set up two goals on the field.

Joe said, "I think the teams should have like a five minute get-together…to come up with strategies and stuff."

Joe led his team to one side of the field, and Teresa led her's to the other.

"Alright guys," Teresa said, "I don't really have any 'strategies' to help us win or anything, so I think we should just stretch."

On the other side of the field, Nick asked, "So, Joe, what's your plan?"

"Ohhh, I don't really have one, but we won't let them know that."

Joe looked over at Teresa's team, and saw Teresa bending over trying to touch her toes. He gazed at her sculpted, tan legs for a bit until Teresa caught him staring at her.

He turned quickly to face his own team and said with a smile, "I think we should follow their lead and stretch too."

Nick and Becky looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Now it was Teresa's turn to look over and see Joe bending over, touching his toes. She continued staring at him until he looked back at Teresa, and gave her a wink and his signature smile. After her blushing had ceased, she turned back to her team.

"I think we should come up with a name for our team," Kevin suggested.

"That's a good idea," Frankie said.

"Hey guys," Teresa yelled across the field, "You should come up with a name for your team!"

Joe yelled back, "Gotcha," as Teresa turned back to her team.

"I think we should be called 'The Popsicles,'" Frankie suggested.

"Why do you say that, Frankie," Kevin asked as he walked toward the middle of the field.

"Because," Frankie said, "I really want a popsicle right now."

Teresa and Kevin laughed and agreed to the name. By this time, Joe and his team were walking over to the other team.

"What's your team called," Nick asked.

"The Popsicles," Frankie said proudly.

"Oh yeah," Joe said, "Sounds pretty cool. We're the Eskimos…because playing soccer in Alaska sounds pretty good right now."

"Alright," Kevin laughed and said, "Enough chit-chat. Let's play."

They all shook hands and went to their halves of the field.

Kevin brought his team together and said, "Ok, I'm going to count to three and we're going to yell 'Gooo Popsicles!' Alright? 1, 2, 3…"

"GOOO POPSICLES," the team shouted together.

"1, 2, 3 ESKIMOS," shouted the other team.

Joe and Teresa walked over to the middle of the field where the ball was.

"You ready to lose, Thomas," Joe asked.

"Not on your life, Jonas," Teresa answered.

Nick blew the whistle, and the game began. Joe managed to get to the ball first and passed it over to Nick, who was coming up on the right. Teresa rushed over to Nick and defended him. Nick attempted to pass the ball back to Joe, but Frankie got it instead.

"Hey, Frankie," Teresa yelled, "Try passing it to Kevin, he's up there by the goal!"

Frankie looked up and saw Kevin, but Becky was trying to defend him. Frankie ran up a little and kicked the ball. It didn't get all the way up to Kevin, but Kevin got to it anyway.

"Thanks man," Kevin said, "Now run over to the goal so I can pass it back to you and you can get a goal!"

Joe ran up, attempting to defend Frankie, but secretly trying to go easy on the kid. Kevin tried kicking the ball to Frankie, but it deflected off of Becky, so the ball ended up going past Frankie. Teresa started running up the field to get to the ball. Seeing this, Joe stopped defending Frankie and went over to defend Teresa.

"C'mon all-star, show me what you got," Joe said.

"Frankie, here," Teresa exclaimed as she passed him the ball.

Frankie got to the ball, dribbled it up a bit, and kicked it in between the two rocks before Nick came to stop it. Frankie jumped up and down for a bit before Kevin and Teresa came running over to him.

"Give it here kid, that was awesome," Kevin said as he held out his hand for a high five.

"Aww, Frank-the-Tank, you are the man," Teresa said as she knelt down to give him a hug.

"Thanks," said Frankie, with an extra wide smile.

After a water break, the game started again. This time Teresa got to the ball first. She looked back, and passed it to Kevin. Kevin started to run up the field, but Nick stopped him and stole possession of the ball. Now Nick started running toward the other goal and passed the ball to Becky before Frankie could cover him. She kicked the ball toward the goal, but it went outside of the left rock.

"It's alright, Becks," Joe said as he patted her on the back, "That was a nice shot."

The ball started in the middle once again; Joe got it and passed it up to Becky on the right. Becky started running up the field, trying to get away from her sister who was running up to defend her. She quickly passed it to Nick who was in the center of the field. Nick ran up a bit, managed to dodge Kevin, and shot the ball into the goal.

"Nice job, Nick," Becky said as she ran up to him.

"Yeah," Joe said as he gave his little brother a high five, "Sweet shot."

As Teresa and Joe went to the center of the field yet again, Joe smiled at Teresa.

"Did you see that? We just tied the game," he said.

"Very nice...," she replied, "But let's see how long it lasts."

Joe got the ball again and started running straight for the goal. Teresa sped up with him until they were running side by side. She tried getting the ball away from him, but it just resulted in Joe slipping and falling on his back.

"Oh my God, are you alright," Teresa said as she stopped.

Joe groaned.

"Should I call for some help or something," Teresa asked, very concerned and nearly in tears.

Joe moaned, "No…I'll be alright. Just help me get up,"

Teresa stuck out her hands and Joe grabbed them. But instead of using them to help him get up, he pulled on her hands, bringing her down right on top of him.

"Um…" she said as she lay there, not sure whether she was uncomfortable or excited that she was this close to Joe Jonas.

"Shhh," he said as he rolled over, making him on top of her.

"Joe," she said with a laugh, "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

He smiled, brought his mouth right next to her ear, and whispered, "This."

With that, he sprang up and ran for the ball. With an expression of shock, Teresa got up and ran after him, but it was too late; Joe ran with the ball through the two rocks.

"Yes," he shouted, "Sweet victory!"

"Nice job, Joe…I guess," Nick said with a smile as he looked down at his watch, "Guys, we should probably head back."

"I agree," Joe said with a smile, "We should leave while you guys still have some pride."

He started walking away, but Teresa silently ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

Joe laughed as he looked over his right shoulder, "Can I help you?"

"Well since you made me believe that your back was thrown out – which made me feel horrible, by the way – this is how you're going to pay me back."

Teresa wrapped her arms around Joe's neck, and he tightened his grip on her legs. Neither one of them knew the other one was smiling as they headed back to the hotel with everyone else.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that chapter! Sorry if it was hard to follow while they played soccer, but I tried my best! Please give me a review! I really like them!**


	7. VIP

Teresa screwed the cap back on her lip gloss, and tucked her straightened hair behind her ears as she looked back at the full length mirror. She had on her favorite white tank top, denim skirt, and black flip flops.

"_Not too shabby," she_ thought to herself, approving of her outfit.

"Teresa! C'mon, let's go! We're not going to have good seats if we don't hurry up and get there," her father called from the dining area.

Teresa walked out of the bathroom and replied, "Dad, do you honestly think that Ellen wouldn't reserve us seats or something? We are probably in the front row. I did win the giveaway after all."

Her mother finished strapping on her sandals and opened the door, "Well, it's going to be hard to get there on time. You know how many crazy fans these boys have; it might take us a while."

"Mom," Becky said as the family stepped out into the hallway and walked toward the elevator, "You don't have to worry. We have our very own 'crazy fan' that would kill to make sure we got to a Jonas Brothers concert on time. Isn't that right, sis?"

Teresa pushed Becky's head to the side and ran up in front of their parents before Becky could push her back.

* * *

"See," Teresa said as they got to the front row, "best seats in the house."

"And we even got VIP passes," Becky added.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about those," Teresa said as she turned to her parents, "What do you say? How about a little exploring before the show?"

Teresa's dad looked at his watch, "Let's see…20 minutes before the show starts…I want you back here in 15."

"And make sure you stick together," Teresa's mom said as they ran off.

After flashing their passes a couple of times, Teresa and Becky found themselves in front of the makeup room.

"Do you wanna go in here?" Teresa asked.

Becky nodded as Teresa opened the door. Inside they found three women fussing over three different, but familiar, guys.

"Hey," Joe said, staring at Becky and Teresa through the mirror, "I know you."

"Hey guys. What are you three up to," Teresa asked as she walked between Kevin and Joe.

"Oh you know, just getting all ready for the performance," Kevin replied.

"Where are you guys sitting," Nick asked.

"Front row," Becky replied as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, "But hey, Teresa, we should get going if we want to get back in time."

"You two should come back here when the show ends so we can hang out," Joe said.

"Sure thing," Teresa replied, "Make sure to look for us in the front row!"

"You got it," Kevin said as Teresa and Becky left for their seats.

* * *

The show was going great, and the Jonas Brothers were about to perform. It was a commercial break, but Ellen came out and stood in front of a camera. A hush fell upon the audience as she began to speak.

"My next guests could be considered the most popular boy band in America. Here to sing their hit, 'When You Look Me In The Eyes,' The Jonas Brothers!"

At that instant, about a hundred screaming girls ran down the aisles to the very front of the stage as the boys came out, causing them to scream even louder.

"Aw, crap," Teresa said to herself, "How are they every going to see us now?"

Teresa could not tear her eyes away from Joe for the whole performance. His charismatic presence on stage captivated her and about all the other girls in the audience. His eyes always managed to catch hers when they started to sing the chorus, and he gave Teresa his signature wink before he surveyed the rest of the crowd.

When the show ended and the audience slowly started to leave, Becky asked, "Can we go see the Jonas Brothers?"

Their parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Ok, but don't stay out too long. We're going out for dinner tonight," their father replied.

After their parents left, Teresa and Becky managed to find their way backstage, but had no idea where to find the boys. There was another girl there, looking around.

"Oh great," Becky said under her breath, "I hope they aren't being bombarded with fans. We'll never get to hang out with them in that case."

"Excuse me," the other girl asked, "But do you know where I could find the Jonas Brothers at?"

"Actually, we were trying to find them ourselves. We could try and look for them together if you like," Teresa said.

"Let's ask this guy," Becky asked as they approached a man.

The man led them to their dressing room and went on his way. Teresa knocked on the door.

"Come in," Nick yelled.

The three girls walked in just to find three boys staring back at them. Actually, they were all staring at the other girl.

"I can't believe it," Joe said as he walked toward the other girl.

"Surprised," she asked.

"Very," he stated before she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

Teresa and Becky moved over to where Nick and Kevin were standing.

"Girlfriend," Kevin whispered to Teresa.

"I figured," Teresa whispered back.

She stared at the two of them laughing in between their kisses. She stared especially hard at the girl she dreaded, Katy, the girlfriend. She was beautiful. She had medium-length, straight, chestnut brown hair with side bangs that brought out her green eyes. She was lighter than Teresa, but tan nonetheless. She had on a strapless white dress and sandals to match. She looked beautiful and it made Teresa sick to her stomach.

"So, how are you here," Joe asked.

"Well, you know that my sister's wedding is in Miami this weekend, right? When I found out that you were going to be in Orlando for a bit, I asked Daddy to send me to Florida a bit earlier so I could see you before you left…since I haven't seen you in forever," she said as she lightly hit his chest.

"Ouch, I don't remember signing up for an abusive relationship," Joe said with a smile as he looked at the others, "Oh, right; you don't know who this is do you? This is my beautiful girlfriend, Katy, and these," he said as he pointed to Teresa and Becky, "are my new friends, Teresa and Becky."

Katy smiled at them and then turned her attention to Joe, "Joe, honey, what are we going to do today? It better be romantic whatever it is."

"Um, let me just go tell them something and we'll be on our way," Joe said as he walked over to the others.

When Joe reached the group, he pulled them all in together and said in a hushed voice, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen that girl in a long time and I need to spend as much time as I can with her. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Teresa said looking down at the floor, "Go ahead."

"Hey," he said lifting her chin up so she was facing him, "I think that we're going out to dinner with you guys tonight. We'll hang out then. This is not going to be the last time I see you before you leave tomorrow. I promise."

Teresa just nodded and with that, Joe said his goodbye's to everyone as he and Katy walked out of the dressing room, hands interlocked.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update...school has just been killing me! Anyways, review for me and you will get more soon!**


	8. On the shore by The Seagull

**A big thank you to the people who have given me wonderful reviews…I read all of them over and over again and it makes me happy! Anyways, enjoy.**

Teresa poked at her slice of cheesecake with her fork. It wasn't because the food tasted bad; it was quite delicious actually. They were sitting in a quaint little shore-side restaurant –The Seagull–and their tables were outside, overlooking the ocean. The parents had their own table close enough to keep an eye on their children, but far enough to have a private conversation. Teresa looked around at the "kid" table. To the left of her, Kevin was wiping Frankie's mouth free of any remnants of chocolate ice cream. To the right of her, Becky and Nick were playing an intense game of "thumb wars." And right in front of her, sat Joe Jonas…and his lovely girlfriend, Katy.

"So, how did you two lovebirds meet," Becky asked before receiving a hard stomp on the foot from Teresa.

Katy looked up at Joe adoringly before she started, "Well, my family decided to take me out to a restaurant in Beverly Hills for my 17th birthday. Joe and his family were sitting at a table right next to ours. Joe and I caught each other's gaze throughout the night but neither one of us said anything to the other. As we got up to leave, I stepped on a wet spot on the floor and fell onto my back. I was so embarrassed. When I opened my eyes to get up, I saw Joe standing in front of me, holding out his hand. As he pulled me up, he brought his mouth to my hand and gently kissed it. He looked up at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his…and the rest was history."

Teresa stared as Joe kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't even know who the Jonas Brothers were before that night," she continued, "and I ended up falling in love with one."

"I love you too, beautiful," Joe said as he placed his hand on top of hers and stroked it gently with his thumb.

Katy looked down at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh my God, is that the time?!"

With a nod from Joe, Katy quickly grabbed her purse and got out of her chair.

"Sorry everyone, but I have to go. Joe, can you walk me out to my limo?"

Joe did as she asked and followed her into the parking lot. After they left, Teresa walked out onto the beach and wiped a tear that managed to slip out. She took off her flats and rolled up her jeans as she walked down to where the waves clapped onto the sand. She dug her toes into the wet sand as she looked out onto the ocean and watched the sun slip under the horizon.

"Mind if I join you," Kevin asked as he walked up next to her.

"Not at all," Teresa said as she smiled up at him while glancing back at the parking lot.

Kevin turned to see what Teresa was looking at and saw Joe and Katy hugging. With that he looked back at Teresa who quickly shifted her gaze to the ocean.

"You like him, don't you," he asked.

"No, of course not," Teresa said.

Kevin shook his head slightly as Teresa looked back at him and smiled.

"Is it really that obvious," she asked.

"I saw your face fall the first time you saw them kiss…and every other time they've kissed in front of you. You can't fool me Ms. Thomas."

"Maybe I'm just jealous of their relationship. I mean…they're just so in love with each other…"

"And it's killing you, isn't it?"

Another tear rolled down Teresa's cheek as she nodded slightly.

"Aww, no, don't do that," Kevin said as he wiped the tear off her face and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from the hug and put her face in his hands.

"You'll find love too, I know you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I felt the same way before I met my girlfriend. I would see Joe with Katy, and feel insanely envious of the fact that he had love and I didn't. But I do now…and you will too."

Kevin let his hands fall from her face as Teresa said, "Thank you, Kevin."

"Just to let you know, I'm rooting for you."

"You're 'rooting' for me?"

"Yeah. I'm rooting for Joe to choose you over Katy."

Teresa looked down at her feet to hide the size of her smile, "Why do you say that?"

"Though I've known her longer, I know you better. That's actually kind of sad, seeing as how she's been dating Joe for like a year and I just met you yesterday. Katy just never really interacts with any of the rest of us though. She just gives her full attention to Joe and vice versa. I'm not saying she's awful or anything. I just think that she's not the one for him," he said as he looked over to the parking lot, "…and that's my cue to exit."

He started walking away as Teresa said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"You'll thank me later," he said as he continued walking.

Before Teresa could say anything else, she saw Joe walking towards her.

"Ohhh," she said to herself before she looked up and saw Joe standing before her.

He looked back at Kevin and then back at her, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really," she said as she looked back at the parking lot, "Where's Katy?"

"She had a flight to Miami to catch," he said as he stared out into the sunset.

"Sorry she couldn't stay longer," she said as she rubbed his back.

"It's cool. I finally get to spend some quality time with you. You looked a little distant at dinner, was something wrong?"

She hesitated before she spoke.

"_Should I tell him the truth? No…another time, Teresa…another time._"

"I guess I'm just a little bummed that we have to leave tomorrow. I mean, who knows when I'll see you guys again."

"I don't know when we'll see each other again. No one does. But we will see you again. And," he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "this little baby should help us keep in touch. What do you say…exchange numbers with me?"

She bit her lip as she reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. They switched phones and programmed their numbers. Teresa gave one last look at his wallpaper – Katy kissing Joe's cheek – before handing his phone back to him.

"I'm going to miss you, Teresa."

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks but looked up at him anyways, "I'm going to miss you too, Joe."

"Well, if we're going to get all sentimental, might as well do it in style," he said as he held out his arms for a hug.

Teresa wrapped her arms around his back while she looked out at the ocean once again. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet essence of his cologne. With the sun setting in the distance, the water splashing at their feet, and being in each other's warm embrace, it seemed like everything was just the way it should be…until Joe pulled away.

"Looks like everyone is getting restless over there," he said as he looked at the others.

"Looks like it," she said, though very disappointed.

"Shall I escort you there my darling," he asked in a faux British accent as he held out his arm.

"Joe," she said as she linked her arm with his, "Never do that again."

They shared a laugh as they made their way back to their families.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. Please tell me if you did! Will write more soon.**

**Until next time,**

**T.**


	9. Friends Forever

The Thomas family and the Jonas Family walked through the airport. The Thomas' had to get back to St. Louis and the Jonas' had to get back to Los Angeles. Their time together in Orlando was up. The families reached the center of the terminal and stopped.

"Well, here's where we go our separate ways," Paul said.

Once the Jonas parents said good-bye to the Thomas girls, and the Thomas parents said good-bye to the Jonas boys, the Jonas boys and Thomas girls got to say good-bye to each other.

Teresa kneeled down to Frankie's level and hugged him as she said "Frankie, I am so glad I met you and I'm really going to miss your cute little self."

"I'm going to miss you too," he said before he whispered, "I think Joe is gonna miss you too."

"Really," she asked as she stood up on her feet.

Frankie nodded and Teresa smiled down at him as she patted his cheek.

"Thanks, bud. I hope you're right."

Teresa moved on to Nick as she extended her arms, inviting him into a hug.

"Nick, I was right about you."

He pulled out of the hug a bit to face Teresa.

"You were right about me?"

"Yeah. Before I came here I envisioned you and your personality. I pictured you as being funny, charming, and unbelievably cute…and you did not disappoint."

Nick blushed slightly and laughed. Teresa walked over to Kevin and stood in front of him.

"I'm not saying good-bye to you," Kevin simply stated as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm seeing you again, whether you like it or not."

"I like the sound of that," Teresa said.

She wrapped her arms around his back and said under her breath, "Thank you for everything Kevin."

"No problem, kiddo," he whispered as he pulled away from the hug.

Kevin glanced around and spotted Joe looking out the window, watching the airplanes arrive and depart.

"I think you should go tell him good-bye in private," he suggested.

Teresa looked over at Joe and nodded at Kevin. She walked over to Joe and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey you," he said as he nudged her with his body.

"Hi there. How are you?"

"Good, I guess."

They stared out the window together.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you," she said as she reached into her carry-on luggage and pulled out a gift bag.

Joe smiled as he accepted the gift and pulled out a stuffed toy fish.

"Look," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I know it's childish and all. But it symbolizes how we first met. And when I saw it…I thought of you."

He looked at the gold fish again and smiled, "That is actually quite thoughtful, and not childish at all. It kinda makes my gift for you look pale in comparison."

"You got me a gift?"

He nodded and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a silver chain with a dog tag and dangled it in front of her face.

She held the dog tag in her hand and read, "FRIENDS," in big bold letters. In smaller print under that it said, "T + J."

Teresa let go of the dog tag and smiled at Joe.

"Thanks, Joe."

"No problem," he said as he put the chain on her.

"Look," he said as he pulled out the chain he had around his neck, "We match."

Teresa smiled even more as she read his tag. It was exactly the same as Teresa's except that instead of "FRIENDS," his necklace said, "FOREVER."

"Do you promise that we'll be friends forever," Teresa asked.

"Cross my heart," he said as he looked at her.

"Hey, you two," Nick yelled out to Teresa and Joe, "We have to go!"

"In a minute," Joe yelled back.

He turned to face Teresa.

"Listen," he said as he put his hand to the back of his neck, "I'm not really good at this whole 'good-bye' thing."

"I'll make a deal with you. You give me one, really good, long hug…and we'll excuse the good-byes for today."

"Now that I can do," as he held out his arms for her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his Axe spray as his arms wrapped around her body. Joe also closed his eyes as the aroma of her Vera Wang perfume found its way to his nose. There they were, committing each other's fragrance to memory, without even realizing it. When they snapped out of it, they gathered their things and joined the others.

"Geez," Becky said, "Need another hour or two? Because, I think I may need to say my good-bye's like twenty more times…"

Teresa rolled her eyes at Becky as she smiled and gave the parents and boys one last hug. When it was Joe's turn for a second hug, Teresa could feel the tears trying to escape as she laid her chin on his shoulder. She quickly batted them away before she faced him.

"Good-bye for now, Joe Jonas."

"I'll see you when I see you, Teresa Thomas."

With that, the Jonas family walked one way, and the Thomas family walked the other. Teresa turned around and gave one last glance at the Jonas' and walked on to the gate.

* * *

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER…

Teresa sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was talking to her friend, Madeline, on AIM.

_SoccerStar1990: I can't believe prom is tomorrow!!_

_SoccerStar1990: :)_

_MADlovesPANIC008: I KNOW! I'm so excited!_

_MADlovesPANIC008: Anyways, in other news…how are those Jonas boys? You still keep in touch with them?_

_SoccerStar1990: Yeah, we talk quite a lot. We've sent a few emails, texts, IM's…but we mostly just chat on the phone. I like hearing their voices _

_SoccerStar1990: ;)_

_SoccerStar1990: lol_

_MADlovesPANIC008: lol how are things going with Joe? Is he still with that 1 chick?_

_SoccerStar1900: Yep. Still with Katy, still taken._

_SoccerStar1990: It's cool though…me and him have had a lot of late-night conversations_

_MADlovesPANIC008: Ooh la la im jealous!_

_MADlovesPANIC008: ;)_

_SoccerStar1990: lol whateverrr_

Teresa's phone vibrated on the bed next to her. She looked at the screen and read 'One message received.'

_SoccerStar1990: Hold on…just got a text_

_MADlovesPANIC008: k_

As Teresa flipped open her phone she read,

"hey, what r u and beck doin tonight?

Sender: Joe"

Teresa quickly typed back, "Nothin really. Y, u got plans for a group chat on aim or somethin?"

"I was thinkin of somethin a little more…face 2 face."

"idk what u mean?"

"I mean that u and beck should grab some good movies, food, and pj's and hav a sleepovr at our hotel room"

"yur in stl?"

"yes and yur parents already said u could…so u better hurry so we can get the party started"

Teresa smiled as she replied, "be there in a flash"

She turned her attention back to her laptop.

_SoccerStar1990: hey mad…_

_MADlovesPANIC008: yeah?_

_SoccerStar1990: I g2g_

_SoccerStar1990: I gotta sleepover with those jonas boys_

* * *

**Alright all my lovely readers, please review for me if you liked that chapter…or if you didn't. Either or. I'll update soon because I'm out of school! **

**Thanks to all who continue to read my story! And welcome to all my new readers!**


	10. A Night in St Louis

"Hurry up already," Becky said, "carrying six pizza boxes is really annoying…just find the room so I can set these bad boys down."

"You were the one who wanted to carry them."

"Because you grabbed the other bags first!"

"Relax," Teresa said as she stopped in front of a door, "Ah, here we are...'The Presidential Suite.' Sounds fancy."

"You know what sounds 'fancy' right now? A table."

Teresa knocked on the door only to have it opened seconds later by Nick.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at the two, "you must have the wrong room."

He shut the door and quickly opened it again just to say with a smile, "Just kidding. Come on in, we've been waiting."

After the food was placed on the table and the welcome hugs were distributed, Teresa cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, Becky and I would like to introduce the theme of tonight's dinner: A Night in Saint Louis."

"Wait, wait, wait...you mean to tell me we have a 'theme' for our food," Joe asked with a smile.

Teresa and Becky nodded before Teresa continued, "Yes. We got together and planned a three-course meal with St. Louis style food."

"For our appetizer, we have toasted ravioli," Becky said as she pulled out a medium-sized carton from a bag and placed it on the table.

"And as you can see from the pizza boxes that Becky struggled to bring," Teresa said as she patted Becky on the back, "we're having pizza for dinner. But not just any pizza...Imo's thin crust pizza. And we just got cheese, pepperoni, and sausage pizzas...we didn't know what you guys preferred."

"And this is for desert," Becky said as she pulled out small cartons from the bag, "Now...do not be deceived. This may look like regular ice cream, but it is actually Ted Drewes frozen custard. We didn't know what kind you guys would like so we just got chocolate and vanilla. We also brought whipped cream and chocolate syrup...if necessary."

"We even got it specially made for our little diabetic here," Teresa said as she smiled at Nick.

All four boys just stared at the food, mouths open.

"I can't wait to start eating," Frankie said.

Everyone took a plate full of food and a diet Coke to the couches in front of the TV. Frankie, Nick, and Becky grabbed the 3-seater directly in front of the TV; Kevin claimed the reclining chair to the left of it, leaving Teresa and Joe with the love seat on the right.

"And where would Mama and Papa Jonas be," Teresa asked as Kevin turned on the TV.

"'Mama and Papa Jonas'…are in a room of their own. If they stayed here with us, they would probably wake up like every 5 minutes. Plus, it's good for them to get some alone time, away from us kids," Joe said.

"Alright, ladies and gents, it's 9:27 and the DVD is in…it's movie time," Kevin said as he sat down on the reclining chair.

"What movie are we watching exactly," Nick asked.

"Transformers," Kevin replied.

"Cool, I love that movie," Frankie exclaimed.

When the movie was over, Joe took his plate to the sink and said, "So, basically, Optimus Prime is a beast and Megan Fox is incredibly attractive. That's what I took away from this movie."

"Agreed and agreed," Kevin said.

"How was everyone's dinner," Teresa asked as she brought the rest of the plates to the sink.

"Um…amazing…best themed food ever," Joe replied.

"Agreed," Kevin said.

"Is that the only word that comes out of your mouth," Nick asked from his spot on the couch.

"That and 'Who wants frozen custard,'" Kevin replied as he opened up the freezer.

"Oh," Frankie said as he leapt off the couch and made his way to Kevin, "me, me, me!"

Everyone laughed as Kevin distributed the dessert. They then situated themselves back in front of the TV as Nick inserted the next DVD.

"Up next in Jonas Theatre…we have the Chronicles of Narnia," Nick said.

When the credits rolled across the screen at the end, Teresa mimicked Joe's voice and said, "So, basically, Aslan is a beast and William Moseley is incredibly attractive. That's what I took away from this movie."

"You know what," Joe said as he looked at Teresa, "Optimus Prime could kill Aslan in a second."

"Oh, yeah? Aslan could just come back to life over and over again. He's like…immortal. So let's be civil about this and just agree to disagree."

"Oh, I was expecting more of a fight, T. You disappoint me," he said with a smile as he went over and nudged Frankie, "Wake up, bud."

Frankie wearily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, wow," Nick said as he gazed at his watch, "It's almost 2. I think I'm going to bed, so good-night everybody. Come on, Frankie."

Nick guided Frankie out of the room as Becky said, "Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in too. Night," and followed them.

Kevin gathered up the bowls and took it to the sink before he let out a big yawn.

"Kevin, you should probably go and sleep. Me and Joe can take it from here," Teresa said.

"You two promise you'll clean up," Kevin asked.

"Till it's spotless," Joe assured him.

"Alright then, good-night," Kevin said as he left the room.

"I'm not really tired, are you," Teresa asked.

"Not really. Let's see if there's something good on TV," Joe said as he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Teresa to sit, "Sweet, Aladdin is on."

"Really? At this time of night?"

"Hey now," Joe said as he sat the remote down, "Any time is a good time for Aladdin. It's a classic."

"Very true…but by the looks of it we've already missed some of it."

"It's cool," he said as he put his feet on the table.

Teresa looked at Joe and asked, "You don't mind me using your shoulder as a pillow do you?"

"It's all yours."

As Teresa rested her head on his shoulder, she thought, "_I wish it was all mine._"

Teresa stayed in this position until "A Whole New World," came on. She started to softly sing the lyrics until she stopped and looked up at Joe, who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Why'd you stop," he asked.

"Cause you were listening…"

"You are right by my ear, in my defense. And I liked what I heard. You should sing a little louder."

"Only if you sing with me, Aladdin."

"Will do, Jasmine."

They sang the rest of the lyrics together, taking their eyes off the screen every once in a while to look at each other and smile.

"That was nice," Joe said.

Teresa nodded as her head rested once again on his shoulder. After a while, Teresa looked at her phone and got up.

"I think I'm going to start cleaning up now," she said as she made her way to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"I'll help you," he said as he cleaned up around the couches.

Once Teresa was done with dishes, she wiped her hand and walked over to the counter. She eyed the whipped cream and sprayed some on her finger.

"You wouldn't be eating whipped cream straight from the bottle would you," Joe said from the living room.

"Mhm," she said as she licked her finger and wiped it on a napkin.

"Give me some," he said as he walked over to her.

A mischievous grin spread across Teresa's face. It disappeared as she turned to face him. Joe stuck out his tongue and awaited the delicious treat.

"With pleasure, Joe Jonas," she said with a smile as she sprayed the whipped cream on his entire face.

Joe wiped the whipped cream off his face with his hand, as it fell to the tiled kitchen floor. He then wiped his eyes free of any whipped cream before he opened them.

Looking right at Teresa, he slowly smiled and said, "You…are…so…DEAD," as he grabbed the second whipped cream bottle.

"I have a full bottle of whipped cream…compared to your half-full bottle. Scared?"

"Not really," Teresa said as she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, "Two weapons to your one. Check and mate."

"Touché," Joe said as he walked slowly toward her.

Every step he took towards, Teresa took one step back. This continued for some time until Teresa fell backwards onto the couch. Joe took this opportunity to pounce on her. They sprayed each other with whipped cream in between laughs. When Teresa ran out of whipped cream, she brought out the chocolate syrup and started pouring it on Joe's head. Joe attempted to wrestle it from her, while spraying her in the hair and face with what was left of his whipped cream. Joe managed to get the chocolate syrup out of Teresa's sticky hands and poured the little that was left in her hair. Now that their "weapons" were useless, they wiped their faces and stared at each other, laughing hysterically. When the laughter died down a bit, Teresa looked over at the TV. Aladdin was still on, but it was at the very end…the part where Aladdin and Jasmine kissed. Teresa slowly turned back and looked up at Joe. They stared at each other silently and were about to lean into each other for a kiss, when Kevin came into the living room.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said groggily as he avoided the whipped cream on the floor, "I was just awakened by some ferocious laughter. I seriously thought there were a couple of hyenas loose in our hotel room. "

By this time, Teresa and Joe were off the couch and attempting to wipe themselves free of any whipped cream and chocolate syrup that was still on them. They started cracking up again when Kevin referred to them as "hyenas," though.

"So, I just decided to a nice, warm cup of chocolate milk would help get me back to sleep," he said as he put some milk in the microwave, "You're lucky that I'm a light sleeper and that the others are still asleep."

"We're also lucky that this couch is made of leather," Joe said under his breath as he and Teresa wiped the couch off. Teresa laughed in agreement.

When the microwave went off, Kevin grabbed his cup and began to search the kitchen, "Moral of the story is that I should never have left you two alone. Good thing our parents weren't here to see or hear your shenanigans."

Teresa tried to make a straight face as she said, "You're absolutely right, Kevin. Never again. Lesson learned."

Kevin looked in all the cupboards and drawers before he looked back at Joe and Teresa and asked, "You two wouldn't know where the chocolate syrup went, do you?"

At that moment, both Joe and Teresa fell on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

**I hoped everyone enjoyed reading that chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Expect another chapter soon. Oh, and if you're not from St. Louis, and you want to know more about the food (what it looks like, more about it, etc.)…you can just Wikipedia it. They're all there! Don't forget to review!**

**-T**


	11. Oh, Prom

Although Kevin wasn't sure how many times he heard, "I'm not really tired," and "We'll go to sleep soon, we promise," he successfully managed to nag Teresa and Joe into their beds before heading off to his own. And although Teresa, Joe, and Kevin grumpily got up early the next morning, the Jonas boys eventually got to the airport, with Teresa and Becky there to see them off. But now, Teresa had to worry about one little thing…prom.

* * *

Teresa examined her face in the bathroom mirror, making sure that everything was flawless. Becky leaned against the doorway, staring at her sister.

"How do I look," Teresa asked as she looked at her sister through the mirror.

"You look…moderately decent, but there's room for improvement. Is that really the best you could do for prom," Becky added with a hint of sarcasm. She ignored Teresa's eye roll and asked, "So, who's coming to pick you up?"

"My friends and I decided to rent a limo," Teresa said as she twirled in a circle, her dress playfully brushing against her feet.

"The spin at the end of that was not needed."

"Oh, but it was," Teresa said as she spun faster.

"I hope you feel dizzy when you're done," Becky mumbled as she left.

Teresa stood there and surveyed herself once more in the mirror. It was just then that the door bell rang.

"Hey, Becky," Teresa bellowed down the stairs, "That's probably one of my friends. Can you tell them to hold on for a minute while I grab everything I need?"

"Yeah!"

As Teresa heard the front door open, she hurriedly put on her heels and grabbed her matching purse. She clutched some of her dress in her hand as she slowly descended the stairs toward the front door.

"Okay, bye, have fun," Becky said as she scurried off into the living room.

"Um…bye," Teresa said, rather confused.

Teresa looked out the front door and could not believe who she saw standing there.

"Joe," she asked excitedly as she opened the door and stood out on the front porch with him.

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea," she said happily as she gave him a big hug, "But…"

"I'll explain on the way," Joe interrupted as he pulled away, "but first let me take a good look at you."

"If you insist," Teresa said as she slowly turned around for him.

Joe smiled as he fixed his eyes on her. Her black hair was in a simple, elegant up-do, her matching diamond earrings and necklace brought out the sparkle in her eye, the off-white gown contrasting her caramel-colored skin. Everything together, made her look…

"Beautiful," he said as she completed her turn.

Blushing, Teresa said, "Thank you. Now it's your turn."

Teresa also smiled as he slowly spun around. His shaggy, black hair grazed his shoulders ever so slightly, his black tuxedo jacket covering his white, button-up shirt, his off-white vest that closely matched the shade of her dress, his usually skinny jeans replaced with a matching pair of tuxedo pants. It took her breath away.

She paused before she said, "You look…"

"…less eccentric than usual? Yeah, I decided to tone it down a notch for such a formal event."

"I was going to say 'handsome,' but that works," she added with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to put this on you a while ago," he said as he pulled a corsage out of a small, plastic container, "Now, you're perfect."

Teresa looked down at her feet, glumly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a boutonniere or anything," she said as she looked up at him, just to see him waving a boutonniere in her face.

"You mean this," he said as he smiled, "I made sure to think of everything."

Teresa smiled at his thoughtfulness as she carefully pinned the flower onto his jacket.

"There. Now you're perfect too," she said as she patted his chest. "Is that our ride," Teresa asked as she pointed to the sleek, black limo in front of the house.

"That's the one," Joe said as he held out his arm, "Come, m'lady, our chariot awaits."

Teresa linked her arm with his and they made their way to the limo. Joe opened the door and signaled for Teresa to get in first, before he got in and closed the door behind him. Teresa quickly texted Madeline about the change of transportation, before she turned to face Joe.

"So, you gotta tell me…how are you here with me right now? I drove with you to the airport this morning and I saw you go through security and everything!"

Joe laughed and said, "See, here's the thing. I did this really complicated movement called 'turning around.' And then I put my left foot in front of my right foot and repeated the process until I was out the door."

"So…you didn't get on the plane?"

"Not today, nope. I just basically hung out in the hotel room and caught up on some much needed sleep. But I will be getting on a plane tomorrow afternoon...for real."

"So, you're brothers…"

"Got on the plane. I'm the only Jonas left in town."

"Well, thank you for the surprise. I still don't know how you managed to match me perfectly."

"Oh yeah, well Becky helped out a lot. I couldn't have done this without her."

"Then I guess I have both of you to thank, and I don't think you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I was happy to do it," he said as he placed his hand on her knee.

Teresa tried not to look down at her knee, but she couldn't resist.

"_It just looks so right,_" she thought as she glanced at her knee momentarily.

The limo eventually came to a stop and Joe and Teresa took the elevator to the 6th floor where they stepped out onto the prom scene. At the moment, everyone was just having some light conversation and complimenting each other on their fashion choices for the evening.

"Teresa, you made it!"

Teresa turned around to see Madeline coming towards her, inviting her into a quick hug.

Madeline looked over at Joe and whispered in Teresa's ear, "Oh my God, is that Joe Jonas?"

Teresa looked back and grabbed Joe's hand, pulling him toward them, saying, "Yep, this is the Jonas Brother I've been telling you all about. Joe, Madeline…Madeline, Joe."

"Nice to meet you, Madeline," Joe said as he shook her hand, "That pink dress looks amazing on you."

Madeline's face quickly turned a shade that was similar to her dress. Teresa continued to introduce Joe to the rest of her friends, Joe continued to compliment them on their attire, and her friends continued to blush accordingly. Everyone then sat down to enjoy some dinner, even though the chicken was a bit dry and the vegetables were a bit mushy. When the dessert plate came with a piece of cake and left with cake crumbs, the dance officially began. After dancing to songs like "Under My Umbrella," by Rihanna, "Dance, Dance," by Fall Out Boy, and "Stronger," by Kanye West, Teresa and Joe decided to take a break.

"Two cherry Sprites, please," Teresa said to the woman behind the bar.

Teresa handed one to Joe and kept the other for herself as they both turned and gazed at the dance floor. The last song just ended and "Tiny Dancer," by Elton John started playing. Teresa saw her friends bring their partners to the dance floor, while Madeline took pictures of the many different couples. Joe set his drink on the bar and stood in front of Teresa as he took her hands into his.

"May I have this dance," he said as he smiled at her.

Teresa looked out at the dance floor one more time before she said, "Actually, can you do me a favor?"

Joe raised one of his eyebrows.

"Sure?"

Teresa whispered something in his ear and he looked at her, astonished.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, but you better hurry before the song ends," she said as she lightly pushed him toward the dance floor.

Joe walked up behind Madeline and tapped her on the shoulder. Madeline turned around and gasped.

"Hi," Joe said as he smiled at her, "May I have this dance?"

Madeline's eyes darted from him to Teresa, who was still at the bar. Teresa nodded approvingly. Still surprised, Madeline set her camera on the table and followed Joe to the middle of the dance floor. Joe placed his hand on her waist and grabbed her right hand, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They moved to the slow tune of the music, and conversed as they danced. Meanwhile, at the bar, Teresa still had her drink in hand as she gazed at them dancing. She tried to give Joe and Madeline some privacy, but it was easier said than done. Teresa sneakily grabbed Madeline's camera, and brought it back with her to the bar. She managed to snag a few shots of them dancing, without their knowledge, and she smiled at her photography skills. Teresa now decided to turn her focus away from Joe and Madeline, and took a few pictures of herself on Madeline's camera. When the song finally ended, Teresa set the camera on the bar and waited patiently as Joe and Madeline came towards her.

Madeline hugged Teresa once again, and said, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"But I wanted to. And you have to admit you had fun," Teresa said as she pulled out of the hug.

Madeline smiled and thanked Teresa before turning to Joe and giving him a hug. After thanking him as well, she took her camera and left the two of them alone at the bar once again. A moment of silence passed between them as they stared at each other.

"What," Teresa asked with a laugh.

"Nothing. I just…can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that you did that," Joe said as he stared out onto the almost deserted dance floor, "It was really nice of you."

"She deserves it," Teresa said as she got off the bar stool, "What do you say you and me get out of here?"

Joe smiled as he asked, "And go where exactly?"

Teresa held out her hand for Joe to grab as she led the way to the elevator.

"You aren't going to kidnap me, are you," he asked as they got in.

"Not quite," Teresa said as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everybody! Sooo, they finally went to prom…but what's going to go down AFTER prom? ****I'll tell you**** soon****.**

**Review pour moi, s'il vous plait. :)**


End file.
